Measuring devices of the previously mentioned kind are used for example by diabetics to monitor their blood sugar levels. However, these measuring devices are also used to analyze other body fluids. The test strips are in the meantime, relatively small to on one hand save on the use of expensive test strip material and also on the other hand to make possible a measurement with a relatively small amount of the fluid to be tested. The small size of the test strips makes their handling more difficult. Especially, it is hard to remove the test strips from the device without coming into contact with the fluid applied to the test strips.
The invention has as its object, the provision of a strip ejector making possible by simple means the easy removal of a test strip from the measuring device.